Jack's Diary
by HARVESTGIRL1129
Summary: this is Jack's PoVof the same story!Please R&R and maybe i'll add Ann's Pov of the story!


Jack's Diary  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Jack's Past and Arrival  
  
It all started when my parents and I had planned a trip for the summer but later ended up staying with my Grandfather on his farm, because both my Mom and Dad had a last-minute business trip. At first I thought that a farm and country-life would be very boring but in the end, it turned out to be pretty fun, because I got to ride on a cow, help feed the chickens and I met a very pretty girl. One day I decided to go up to the Mountain just to sit down and look at the sky. Then out of nowhere comes this girl, about my age, singing. She suddenly stopped singing when she saw me lying on the floor and said "oh, I'm sorry, I didn't see you there, and you're awfully quiet, what's your name? Mine's Ann." "My name is Jack" I said.  
  
From that point on we were friends. On my last day on the farm, my Grandfather left me alone on the farm while he went to the Inn to order something. So I just stayed there and decided to sit down on the grass to watch the cows, sheep and chickens in the pasture. Before long I heard my name being called so I turned I saw Ann and Grandfather there. I could tell that Grandfather had told Ann that I was leaving because she was crying, grandfather was sad too and he made me promise to come back soon to play with Ann and to stay at his farm. I did and then I left. That was 10 years ago.  
  
Spring day 3:  
  
Right now, I'm packing my suitcase because my dad had just called on the phone to give me the news that my grandfather had just died and that it would be nice to visit the village for a while. So I took my most needed things and left for the port to catch the next ferry-boat to Mineral Town. The Trip took 2 hours and 15 minutes, so I decided to call to my dad and tell him that I was on my way to Mineral Town and that I would be staying there for about a week or two, I said good-bye and hung up. There was still half an hour left to arrive and so I sat down on the bench and look out at the ocean, then I remembered something, Ann, she must still live in Mineral Town so I should pay her a visit as soon as possible. When the Ferry-boat got to the Mineral town Port, I was overwhelmed by the memories it bought back. The Beach I had been bitten by a crab was still the same, Kai's Seaside Lodge was the same but it was painted a different color; Zack's house was still the same and even the ocean air was still the same.  
  
After I said good-bye to the ferry-boat driver, I headed straight for my Grandpa's farm. As I passed the Yodel Farm and Poultry Farm, I saw Yodel and a little girl that I hadn't seen before next to him. I waved at Yodel, but he just looked at me, apparently he didn't recognize me and so I continued on towards the farm, as I Passed the Poultry Farm, I noticed 2 new people taking care of the chickens. I kindly waved at them and they waved back then they turned back to their work. As I turned the corner, I thought to myself "Whoa, the Beach didn't change, but the town sure did change a lot. When I settle down I'll be sure to visit all the Townspeople. And also find Ann." While I was saying this in my mind, I could feel the 2 people at the Poultry Farm looking at me. They must have thought that I was lost or something, because later I found out that no one had gone into the farm, other than the Mayor, since my grandpa had died.  
  
Finally I entered my Grandpa's farm to find that it was pretty neglected; there were weeds here and there, lots of rocks in the way, and pieces of wood laying about the place. The House had a hole in the roof, some of the windows were broken but apart from that, everything else was in a good condition. The few minutes I was there, Mayor Thomas came and stood next to me, which startled me a bit, and said "Hi, I'm Mayor Thomas, the Farm's owner passed away about 1 month and left this farm to Jack, his grandson, whoever that is. And might I ask who are you?" "I'm Jack, Mayor Thomas" I said, turning to look at him for the first time in 10 years, his hair was darker and curlier, and he was chubbier too. He looked at me in awe and said "You're Jack? My! How you've grown!" I smiled and said "Thanks" "So Jack, the farm's yours now what are you going to do with it?" The Mayor asked and I said, "I'm not so sure but I'm going to fix it up and then live in it". "So you'll be living at the Inn until you've finished restoring the farm, right? I'll stop by the Inn and reserve a room for you ok?" The Mayor said, "Ok Mayor, Thank You!" I said. After he left, I decided to go into my Grandpa's house to look for some tools.  
  
I went in and saw that the place was full of debris, as I searched around I saw the tool chest, and finally opened it and took out all the tools. Afterwards I went outside and with a last at the neglected farm, left, going straight from the farm and then turned right at the winery, then headed for the Inn. As I entered the Inn, I was overwhelmed with the smell of fresh home-made food! I saw in the corner an orange-haired man who waved and motioned to me, while I walking towards him, this girl came running downstairs, yelling "Dad, the room's finished. I'm so excited that Jack's coming to stay for a while at the Inn!" Just then she looked at me and said "Oh I'm so sorry sir, but there are no longer any rooms left to rent." Her Dad then turned and looked at her and said "Ann, this is Jack, would you please show him to his room?" Apparently Ann felt embarrassed because when I said "hi Ann" She blushed and said "Hi Jack, I'm glad you're finally here, I'll show you to your room!" I just smiled and followed her upstairs, while we were walking, she was very quiet. When we got to the room, she went inside and said" this is your room" and she briskly started to leave when I said" where's your room?" she turned and answered "next to yours, will you be coming down for dinner?" I said, "Yeah, ok." But before she left, I said" I really missed you, Ann" she blushed, smiled, and then left, I decided to unpack my suitcase and then take a bath before going downstairs for dinner.  
  
At the dinner table, I was asked a lot of questions by Doug, Ann's Father, about the city and asked, "What would happen to the farm?" I said, "I'm going to restore it and live in it." With that Ann looked at me and said, "Can I come around once in a while to help you? Because I get bored of being here all the time!" "Sure! Thanks for Dinner I have to go to bed!" and I stood up and I continued to say "Tomorrow's a big day! I have to meet all the Townspeople." Ann looked at me and said "I'll give you a tour of the town if you want?" "OK" I said and went upstairs, brushed my teeth and went to sleep.  
  
Spring 4  
  
Early the next morning, I woke up at the smell of bacon and eggs; I quickly took a shower, got ready and then went downstairs. After a good-hearty breakfast, Ann and I went to the town square, where they held their festivals; The Yodel farm, where I could buy cows, sheep, and everything for them; The Poultry farm, where I could buy chickens and everything else for them.  
  
The Blacksmith shop, where I could go and upgrade my tools when they grew blunt; the Winery, the Library, the Mayor's house. The Supermarket where I could buy everything I needed for the farm and buy some groceries; the clinic, where I could go and buy some medicine when I felt sick and get a quick check-up. The church, the harvest sprites' house, where I could ask them for help on the farm, and finally Zack's house, where I could go and buy some rare seeds. We later went back to the Inn to eat lunch. Then I asked Doug, if there was a carpenter that lived around here, and he said "yeah, he lives just behind your farm, His name is Gotz" I said "Thanks I'll be back in time for dinner." With that I went upstairs and got my tools from inside of my suitcase ad put them inside my rucksack.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Jack's Farming Life  
  
At the farm, I quickly got to work on the field, taking out the weeds, cutting up the stumps, and putting the rocks somewhere else. Then I tilled the soil and put a fence of rocks around it. When I finished, I headed towards Gotz house. I got to Gotz's house just in time before he closed the shop; I entered and said "hi". "Hi, what do you need?" Gotz asked. I need someone to fix the house." "Ok, I'll get started tomorrow." "For how much?" I asked. Gotz said, "I'll tell you when I'm finished" "ok, Gotz thanks" then I left. Outside, I looked at my watch and found that I had enough time to go to the Poultry farm. So I made a dash for it. Once I was over there, I asked Lillia if I could buy a chicken and some chicken feed. Lillia said "Sure, it will be 2,000G please." So I handed her the money and she said, "I'll tell Rick to take your purchase to your farm's chicken coop." "thanks, I better go now" and I left. Then I went to the Inn, ate dinner, took a shower and went to sleep.  
  
Spring 5  
  
Early the next morning, I woke up took a shower and went downstairs to find Ann setting the table she noticed me and said "dad's sick today so I have to stay here at the Inn today." I wish I could have gone to help you at the farm." I said, "You don't have to help me Ann, you just stay here until your dad's all better" by the time we finished talking Ann had everything done and we sat down to eat.After breakfast I decided to go to the supermarket to buy some seeds, once I got there I said hi to Karen and Jeff bought some cucumber turnip and potato seeds and also bought a chocolate bar for Ann. Then headed for the farm, at the farm, I found that Gotz was already there and had started to patch up the roof. I first went to sow the seeds, before long I had three patches of spring seeds, so I went to feed the chickens and afterwards went inside the house to start taking out the debris and the damaged furniture.  
  
By noon, I had a medium sized pile of trash. I told Gotz that I would be back soon because I had to go to the Inn and order appliances and new furniture.At the Inn I saw that Doug was still sick and Ann was at the reception desk. So I placed a call to order the appliances and furniture and then went to Ann and ordered two boxed lunches, one for me and one for Gotz. While I was leaving the Inn I looked and winked at her, she immediately blushed and said "bye, see you later." Then I left. By the time I had reached the farm, I t was almost 1:30 in the afternoon and so I gave Gotz his lunch and sat down in front of my to-be house. After eating my lunch, I went to the Supermarket to buy a mop, broom, and cleaning detergents, to clean inside the house and to clean the windows. Back at the farm, I saw that Gotz was already done with the roof and was starting to fix the broken windows.  
  
So I went inside the house to look at the roof and to put away the cleaning utensils in the closet, the only furniture that survived, and then headed outside. By now it was almost 3:00p.m. And I remembered that had held told that he was going to come at 5:00 everyday to pick the produce that was going to sell. So I dashed to the woods and picked up a few herbs, healing grass and some bamboo shouts and ran back to the farm. While I was taking out the items, I found the chocolate bar I had bought for Ann and took it out and put it in when my rucksack was empty.  
  
I put it in, and since I had finished, I decided to clean the house inside while I waited for Gotz to finish and for Zack to come. At 5:00, Zack came, paid me 1,500G, grabed the produce and left. I continued to clean to house inside and at 6:30 Gotz finally finished all his work and said, "For everything I'll charge...2,250G" "wow, Thanks Gotz" I said while handing him the money. Then I continued to clean the house and windows. After that I went to the Inn to find that Ann had already cooked dinner and was waiting for me. I went to the table and sat down, while saying,  
  
"Hi Ann, how was your day?" she answered, it was boring, but my dad's all better now and your day?" By now you had begun to eat, it was very hard and I've made progress on the farm." "I'm glad that you got to stay at the farm." "Yeah, Me too, because now I'm going to live close to you!" She quickly blushed and said "Um, uh, ha-ha-ha, umm Jack when's your Birthday?" she abruptly changed the subject, I said "it's on Fall 29, yours?" "It's on Spring 8." "Why that's 5 days away." I said. "yep." With this we finished the meal and I helped Ann clean the table and plates. Afterwards while she was walking upstairs, I ran up to her and gave her the chocolate bar and then kissed her on the check and said "good night Ann, sweet dreams!" Then I went to my room, took a shower and went to sleep. But I couldn't go to sleep, because I was thinking about Ann. She was really cute, sweet, nice, and understanding, I'll ask her, to be my girlfriend tomorrow. I finally went to sleep at 12:00.  
  
Spring 6  
  
The next day, I went downstairs and found Doug at eh reception desk and he called me to him and said, "Good Morning Jack, I've been meaning to ask you this lately, but what do you think of Ann?" I answered him, "I think she's great, beautiful, and understanding." By now, Ann had finished preparing breakfast and had come towards us and she asked "Dad, what are you talking about?" Doug said,  
  
"This is a manly conversation, stay out of it." She looked like if she was about to cry, but I quickly said. "Ann, umm, do you want to be my Girlfriend?" she looked at me, smiled, and said "oh Jack, Really? I'd love to!" She then came and kissed me on the cheek and said "that's to pay you back for last night!" then we sat down to eat breakfast and when I finished, I headed for the farm.  
  
Once I was at the farm, I quickly got to work, watering the seeds, feeding the chickens, and put the eggs in the shipping bin. Later I made a fence out of rocks and tilled the soil inside it. Then I headed for the Supermarket to buy some grass seeds. It was almost noon, so I decided to stop at the Inn to buy some Lunch. There I bought some Lunch and then I stayed with Ann for a couple of minutes and left to go to the farm and finished my work, after promising to be back from the farm early.  
  
Again back at the farm, I quickly planted the seeds and then went to the woods to get some produce to ship. So I went back to the farm and after a quick check around the farm, I went back to the Inn, where I ate an early dinner and afterwards went on a walk by the Beach with Ann. After the walk, I walked Ann to her room and kissed good night and then went to sleep.  
  
Spring 7  
  
Everything I did was the same; I woke up, ate Breakfast with Ann and Doug, went to the farm, fed the chickens, watered the plants, shipped some produce and spent some time with Ann. I fell in love with Ann even more.  
  
Spring 8  
  
I woke up even before Ann was awake and I started to make Breakfast and I could hear that she was awake because there was some shuffling upstairs. I quickly ran to the Blacksmith's house and bought a ring, bracelet, earrings, and necklace and then made a dash for the Supermarket to wrap the jewelry up. Later I ran back to the Inn, to find that Ann was still upstairs, I quickly went to the downstairs bathroom to fix myself up and then went to the table to wait for Ann. A little while later, she came downstairs and asked, "Jack, what' all this?"  
  
"Happy 15th Birthday, Ann!" I said then kissed her on the lips, hugged her, and handed her the present. She sat down and opened the present, and she pulled out the jewelry. Almost instantly, her eyes filled up with tears as she said, "oh, Jack, this is the best Birthday of my life! I love you!" "I love you too Ann!" I told her. I later asked her if she wanted to come to the farm, and she quickly agreed, then we sat down to eat. After breakfast, Ann and I walked hand-in-hand to the farm, and then she took care of the chickens, while I watered only the cucumbers and potatoes, because the turnips were ready to harvest.  
  
Later, Ann came and helped me harvest the turnips. When we were finished, Zack cam by with a bunch of big boxes and said "the appliances and furniture you ordered are here, it'll be 5,000G" "thanks Zack, here." And I handed him the money. Ann suggested that we'd go and eat lunch then come back and organize the stuff that had just come. At the Inn, we quickly ate and then headed back to the farm. Ann then helped me carry and unpack the boxes. After a while I decided to sit down and take a rest.  
  
Then pulled Ann to my side and sat her on my lap and hugged her for a while. Later Ann looked at her watch and said "Oh, jack we better organize the things and head back to the Inn. So we got up and started to organize the things. We finally finished and went back the Inn. We ate dinner and then went to our rooms, where I took a bath and went to sleep.  
  
Spring 9- Fall 28  
  
All I did these days was feed the chickens, water the crops, ship some produce, be with Ann and live at the Inn because I was remodeling the house. I also helped out at the Inn. And fall in love with Ann.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Jack's Family/Farm life  
  
Fall 29  
  
On this day, Ann woke up sick; (I think she was faking it because she didn't have a fever or even a cold.) but still I took care of her and ate a quick breakfast and then headed for the farm. Gotz was finally finished with my house and then I payed him, and did my usual farm work. When I went to check the mail, I found a very rare blue feather and took it out. I had heard of it before, the Supermarket didn't sell it yet so I couldn't buy it.  
  
I quickly put it in my rucksack and continued working. When I finished I quickly ran to the Inn, and ran up the stairs to Ann's room and saw that she was reading a book on her bed, she quickly sat up and said "hi jack what's up?" I kneeled down and took out my blue feather and then asked her "Ann, will you marry me?" she started to cry and said "I will, Jack, I will!"  
  
then I picked her up and took her to her dad's room and told him the news. "Oh If Annabelle had been here to see your wedding! My Daughter's getting married!" "I wish Mom would've been here too. Then he said to me "Happy Birthday Jack!" "Oh I almost forgot, Jack here." Ann then handed me a small present and inside it had a wallet and a perfume. "I didn't know what friends you had so I just decided to have a small party with here later just the 3 of us." I quickly kissed her and said "thank you, I love it!" Ann then said "we'll plan the wedding stuff tomorrow. Then we went to sleep at our rooms.  
  
Fall 30- Winter 6  
  
All I did these days was do my usual things at the farm and then I would go and help Ann with the wedding preparations. Ann is the girl that I wanted to marry all of my life!  
  
Winter 7  
  
Finally the day came of our wedding; I was really nervous and couldn't wait until I got to say I do. As I wanted, the wedding march finally began and down the runway came Ann gliding down like an angel. Her beautiful blue eyes sparkling just like her mom's jewelry. Finally then time came and we both said "I do!" and then I kissed her! Later I carried Ann to our new House and this was the start of a new life and could whatever we wanted.  
  
Winter 8-27  
  
All these days what I did was the usual farming stuff and then go and mine at the Spring and Winter Mines and then be with Ann, the love of my life!  
  
Winter 28  
  
I woke up at 4:30 at the sound of vomiting, I quickly got up and then I went to the bathroom and found Ann on the floor and she was very pale and weak. So I carried her to the bed and quickly went and made some tea, but before I could give it to her, she fainted. And so I carried her all the way to the Clinic and waited while the Doctor examined her. At about 6:00, Ann and the Doctor finally came out and announced that she was fine, and that she was going to have twins on Summer 28! "Wow twins! Do you hear Jack?" "Ann I'm so happy!" "We're going to be Parents!! Then we paid the bill and headed back to the farm to get some rest.  
  
Winter 29- Summer 27  
  
During this time all I did was take care of Ann, take care of the Animals, water the crops, harvest the Crops when they were done, and ship the produce. And also I would go and help out the townspeople.  
  
Summer 28  
  
Today Ann gave birth to twins, a boy and a girl, which we named James and Ally. Everyone came to visit and see the twins. We also received a double-stroller, 2 cribs, baby clothes, diapers, bottles, and everything else a baby needs. Time to work harder now that I have a family to take care of!  
  
Summer 29- 6 years later  
  
This is my last entry in this journal until I get a new one. All that's happened is: the kids keeping getting bigger and smarter, James looks likes his mom and Ally looks just like me! Ally likes to help me with the farm and likes to be with me and to study about plants, animals, and when she grow up she's going to be and Architect. And James likes to help his mom and likes to be with Ann all the time and to study about science history and when he grows up he's going to be a geographer. The farm is bustling with animals moving here and there. Already the town has a 4th generation, Karen and Rick had a baby girl, Popuri and Kai had boy twins, Mary and Harris had a boy and Elli and the Doctor had girl twins. I just hope that in the future, Mineral town will have multiplied by 5 and that I live to see my great-grandchildren.  
  
The End!!! please review and tell what you really think! 


End file.
